Fairy Drabbles
by Monster Cat Music Girl
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that I have. I hope you enjoy it! If you have an idea for a drabble, just send it along! Rated K plus for now, but the rating may go up depending on the rest of the drabbles I put up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! So I'm making a collection of drabbles, and prompts are appreciated. Aaaand to start things off, we have the most miserable fanfic that I have ever written. I actually teared up a little.**

* * *

Everything was normal until the day Natsu found out that he had a rare and aggressive form of cancer, possibly terminal. The doctors gave him a year, a year-and-a-half to two years if he was lucky.

Devastated that he had so little time left, Natsu started to make the best of it. Despite the chemotherapy he was going through, there wasn't much hope.

"Do you want to do a job?" Lucy asked him. Natsu ran a hand through his thinning hair. The chemo was causing it to fall out.

"I have another round of chemo this afternoon," he said, shrugging. He had accepted his fate, though his guild refused to believe that he was dying. That didn't stop him from fighting for his life.

He sighed. There were so many things that he wanted to do. He had thought that he had had enough time, but he only had a year or so. The pain of that knowledge was immense. He had wanted to settle down eventually, and get married, have a family. He even had his eye on a girl, though he had no idea if she would return his feelings. Natsu stood.

"I'm going for a walk," he said to Mira. She nodded. He was hardly ten feet out the door when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey, wait up!" Lisanna called. _Oh, Lisanna_. He had always hoped that he could marry her someday.

"Hey, Lisanna," he said. The chilly fall air almost blew her hat off.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he smiled. They had been walking in relative silence for several minutes - what do you say to a dying man? - when she realized where they were. It was where Natsu had broken the news to her that he was dying.

"Why are we here?" she asked, trying hard not to cry. She had grown up with Natsu, and watching him slowly waste away broke her heart.

"I… Well, I wanted to ask you something…" Was he blushing? It could just be the wind, though.

"What?" she asked. Yes, he was definitely blushing.

"This is gonna sound really weird… but I… wanted to ask you…"

"Go on," she prompted.

"Will you marry me?" She stared in shock. Yes, she had asked when they were kids if they could get married, but she had been ten! "I know that this is really rushed, a-and we haven't been dating or anything, but, well, it's not like we don't know each other."

"Natsu," she said softly. "This is really sudden. I'll… I'm going to need some time to think."

"I don't have any time, though." Natsu's quiet words hurt. He was asking her to make a life changing decision in a moment. "Please… just try it for a year. That's all I'm asking." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"But… the doctors said you only have a year to live." He nodded.

"I know. After I'm gone, you'll be free from any obligations."

"Natsu," she whispered. "I don't want… Marrying you would ruin our friendship. I don't want that."

"Lisanna," he said, a sad smile on his face. "We've been friends ever since I met you… and when I thought you died, I realized that I wanted it to be so much more. Please, Lisanna." She looked up, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Ok," she told him with a choked voice. "I'll marry you."

* * *

The guild had been shocked with the announcement of their engagement, but thought it a good match. Quietly, they doubted the wisdom of getting married when Natsu was dying. Natsu ignored the whispers while he and Mira did their best to help Lisanna fall in love with him. They got married a week after he proposed. Love slowly followed, her telling him for the first time that she loved him about two months after they were married.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked her, three months after they were married. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. He rushed to her side. "Are you ok? Lisanna, answer me!" he said urgently. Lisanna suddenly hugged him tightly, and whispered two words in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." Natsu's jaw dropped. The guild had a similar response when they announced the pregnancy.

As time went on, Natsu grew worse. When Lisanna was six months pregnant, he was hospitalized. The further along she was, the faster Natsu deteriorated.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him one day. Natsu looked tired, though he insisted that she stay.

"I've been better," he said softly. He rubbed her large belly with a fond look. "What are we going to name her?" She hadn't gotten a gender test, but they had decided to refer to the baby as a she instead of an it. "We never had gotten around to it." Lisanna stroked his forehead, wishing that he still had his hair.

"I don't know," Lisanna admitted. A doctor poked her head in.

"Ma'am? Visiting hours are over." She nodded and kissed her husband's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He smiled softly. Lisanna's heart contracted again. The pain of seeing him like this had only increased with time.

Lisanna overslept that morning due to her advanced pregnancy. When she arrived at the hospital, she found the rest of Natsu's team there. Natsu and Gray were playfully insulting each other.

"You look ridiculous without hair, Flame Brain."

"You look ridiculous with hair, Ice Princess," Natsu retorted. Erza just chuckled at them instead of stopping them. They knew that the insults were their way of showing their brotherly affection for each other. "I bet my kid will kick your kid's butt any day of the week." Gray and Juvia had gotten married shortly before Natsu had been put in the hospital. Juvia, to her utmost joy, was also pregnant.

"Dream on," Gray laughed. "My kid'll take down your kid any time."

"You guys do realize that they won't be fighting for several years, right?" Lucy sweat-dropped. Natsu waved the comment away.

"Who cares?" he chuckled. Natsu got a sly look in his eyes. "So, Erza, when is Jellal going to man up and ask you to marry him?" Erza turned as red as her famous hair. Happy adjusted his position on Natsu's lap. A brief look of discomfort crossed his face that only Lisanna caught. "Oh, hey, Lisanna. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She leaned in and kissed him. Natsu pulled her closer, kissing her belly. "How are you guys doing?" They all talked for several hours, almost forgetting where they were.

Natsu rapidly deteriorated over the course of the next three months, until the doctors sadly told the guild that he would pass on at any time. Three days after the message, Lisanna went into labor. Over in the cancer patients ward, Natsu stirred a little as if he sensed, even when unconscious, that his wife had entered the hospital.

"It's a boy," Lisanna was told two hours later. When she was offered her son, she shook her head.

"Please… could you take him to his father?" She knew that Natsu wouldn't hold on for much longer. The doctor nodded and took her son to the cancer ward. He returned a few minutes later with a grim expression.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid… Your husband passed away a few minutes ago." Tears began to stream down her face. _No… No… Natsu…_

* * *

Lisanna watched Natsu following Aisu, shouting that he was going to catch her. She couldn't help but smile as he tackled her. Ken Fernandes was too busy separating Lily Dreyar and Cain Redfox to bother with Natsu Dragneel and Aisu Fullbuster.

"Fighting is manly!" Yosei Strauss shouted. Evergreen hit her husband over the head.

"See what you've taught our daughter!"

"At least you aren't on diaper duty," Gajeel told Gray while he changed his daughter Layla. Lucy had been incredibly touched when they told her the name.

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky…"

"About that, Gray-sama…"

"Mom! I need help!" Ken yelled. Lily and Cain vanished. They had rarely seen Erza's wrath, but had heard plenty about it.

"I wonder what Natsu would think of Natsu and Aisu," Mira mused as Erza dragged Lily and Cain out from under the table. It had been ten years since the son of Igneel had died. "They're really cute!" Lisanna smiled. Natsu would probably have been horrified at the thought of his son possibly dating Gray's daughter.

Cain pulled off Natsu's scarf. The latter chased the former as he tried to retrieve it.

"Cain," Levy scolded, shifting Layla to her other hip. "Give Natsu his scarf back."

"Aunt Mira?" Natsu asked a minute later. "Is it true that my scarf is made out of my grandfather's scales?"

"Uh-huh," she said cheerfully. Natsu pulled a face.

"That's weird…" Lisanna left the rough and tumble of the guild, needing a walk. A few moments later, she heard someone running toward her. When she turned, her heart skipped a beat. For a split second, she thought that her husband had come back in the form of a child. But then she shook herself as her son came closer. He looked more like his father every day. He had gotten blue eyes from Lisanna, and that was about it. Well, he was a bit smarter than his father was, but that was because he was being raised by humans, not a dragon. "Where are you going, Mom?"

"I was going to see your father." The bright expression that Natsu wore constantly slid from his face.

"Oh… Do you mind if I come with you?" Lisanna took her ten year old's hand.

"Of course not." They walked in silence until they reached the church. The row of gravestones pulled her spirit down further. Natsu gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They both stood in front of one grave. The inscription was simple, just a name, dates of birth and death, and the Fairy Tail guild mark. "Your father was a wonderful man," she murmured. "He would do anything for his nakama. He was never afraid to do things others feared. He asked me to marry him when he knew he was dying… I wish you could have known him. He would be so proud of you…" Natsu stared glumly at his father's gravestone.

"He died the minute I was born, right?"

"Yes… You look so much like him, Aunt Mira said that you're just your father reincarnated." Natsu laughed.

"I like that," he said. He looked up with his big blue eyes. "Mom, I promise, I'll never let my nakama get hurt. I'll be just like Dad!" Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him.

"I'm sure you will," she whispered. As they walked back to the guild with Natsu being more hyperactive than usual, she thought, _Every day, he shows another aspect that's like you. I know she was joking, but was Mira right? Did you put your spirit inside our son?_ Lisanna stopped walking and closed her eyes, letting the wind whip her hair. _I love you so much. What would you think of our son?_ She sighed deeply and turned back towards the graveyard for a final look. Her eyes widened. _Impossible._ She was too far away to make out features, but there was a man with very pink hair and a white scarf watching her. He raised a hand in greeting. Lisanna's eyes began to water. Someone obscured her vision for a moment, and when she could see again, he was gone. She felt shaken. Her son came over.

"Are you ok, Mom?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, her eyes never leaving the spot. _Are you out there, then? Watching?_ She looked into her son's concerned eyes and smiled. Just before they entered the guild where their crazy lives would begin again, she turned and thought, _Can you see us?_

* * *

 **So, who hates me? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second drabble! This is just a little idea I had and couldn't resist. Once again (at least I think so) please send me prompts. I tend to turn drabbles into full stories if they're left in my head for too long. So please send me a story prompt, pairing prompt, etc.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Zeref asked his little brother. They were both relaxing at their house.

"Reading fanfiction," Natsu replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. "There's some weird stuff here. Are you going to see Onee-chan?" he asked deviously. Zeref flushed.

"I'll be seeing Mavis later, yes."

"You guys are in _loooove_."

"S-Shut up!"

"Zeref and Mavis, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I- Gah!" Zeref smacked him in the head. "Ow… That hurt, Onii-san!"

"Then shut up!" Natsu hummed the rest of the song under his breath. "I said shut up!"

"Make me!" Natsu sang. His windows closed when Zeref smashed his head into the keyboard. "I was asking for that."

"Darn right," he muttered. Zeref then had a devious smile of his own. "When are you asking that girl of yours out?" Natsu turned a darker shade than his hair.

"Shut up!"

"Now who's embarrassed?" Zeref laughed. Natsu tried to ignore him and went back to reading. There were lots of weird pairings. Many paired him with his crush or his childhood friend - Lucy and Lisanna respectively - or with Erza, Mira, Ultear, or Cana. He even found one that paired him with the Ice Princess! And then there was one that paired him with the Ice Princess's teacher. That was weird. A lot also paired Gray with either Erza - that was a scary thought -, Lucy, or Juvia. And then Metal Head got Levy. _Ha!_

But he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make out with Lucy. He instantly turned red.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Zeref yelped, smoothing his rowdy hair as he darted toward the door. Natsu was closer and faster though.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" he said cheerfully. "Zer, your _girlfriend_ is here!" He never knew that Mavis could be scary. Totally worth it.

Once the two had drifted into the living room, Natsu cracked his knuckled and went back to reading. _I wonder what a lemon is…_ Several minutes later, Zeref came in.

"Natsu, why is the house beginning to combust?" Natsu was bright red and passed out from a nosebleed. "What in the world?" he wondered. Inspecting the story, he began to turn red himself.

"Zeref, what happen?" Mavis asked. "Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Nothing!" he yelped, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Mavis inspected the screen.

"What have you been reading?" Mavis said, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Nothing!" he shrieked, fearing for his life. "Natsu was -"

"I don't care what Natsu was doing!" Natsu soon woke up to see the short blonde chasing Zeref with a broom, reminding him of Porlyusica. The resemblance was terrifying. _Where did she get that? I don't think we even have a broom._ He didn't know what his brother had done to tick off Mavis, but it was evidently something bad.

"I'm not sure I want to know what happened," he sighed.

"Natsu! Help me!" Mavis had straddled Zeref and was furiously smacking him over the head with the broom. Mavis turned ever so slightly and gave him a glare worthy of Erza.

"Sorry, bro, you're on your own," Natsu laughed nervously.

" _Natsuuuuu_!" He darted to his room and tried to ignore his brother's wails.

Fanfiction was weird.

* * *

 **I have to agree with Natsu here. REVIEW. PLEASE.**


End file.
